halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, also known as the Security Armour, is a variation of the UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault armor that has its unique appearance from all other permutations. Introduction The Security Armor, or "Marathon Armor", is a variant of the standard Mjolnir Mark V powered assault armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multi-player. All of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. This armor permutation is based off of the main character and protagonist in the Marathon Computer Game series. Development and History The MJOLNIR V(m) variant was manufactured in the Misrah Armory Facility on Mars in 2543, 1 year after the Mark V entered production in 2542. Like the Mark V, it has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR variants. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet's most noticeable feature is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks bug-eyed, inspired by the protagonist of Halo's precursor, Marathon (as depicted by Craig Mullins http://www.goodbrush.com/cpg1418/displayimage.php?album=6&pos=20 http://www.goodbrush.com/cpg1418/displayimage.php?album=6&pos=23), although the mouth is covered the helmet is large with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of the Marathon logo. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna to the right shoulder. Shoulder Characteristics The Shoulder pads are quite large, with a distinct rounded section with an upper centre that is trapezium shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded armour section above that. It should be noted that these shoulder pads are prone to a glitch that may cause you to not unlock them until you have 1000 gamerscore; however, another glitch has occurred that unlocks the Security shoulders before reaching 750 gamerscore points in Halo 3. Chest Characteristics The Security Armour does not have a known chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna and dial" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-''Halo: Combat Evolved'' at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armour predates the standard Mark V armour may support this. Unlock *'Head': Get a gamerscore of at least 1000 in Halo 3. Since the new achievements from Title Update 2, the head may be unlocked from around 40-50 non-vidmaster achievements. *'Shoulders': Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained at least 750 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. There have been inclusive reports of players unlocking the shoulders at Gamerscores from the 300s to 1000. There has also been reports of a glitch in which the Security shoulders will not be unlocked until 850 or 900 gamerscore and will re-lock themselves for no apparent reason. The Security shoulders may glitch into appearance after unlocking all 9 gold skulls sequentially. It is speculated that unlocking the shoulders relies on certain campaign achievements-specifically the Marathon Man and Meta Game achievements. A perfect 1000 Gamerscore has been reported to guarantee unlocking the Security shoulders permanently. Some have reported unlocking them at only 30+ achievements. Trivia *The Security's shoulder permutation can be unlocked by achieving all of the offline achievements. *Both the armor’s appearance and its name are a tribute to the main character in Marathon, the security officer. And is another among the many references to the Marathon Trilogy. *Its visor is second in size only to the EVA's visor. *McFarlane is producing a Spartan Security variant with interchangeable armor for the 2009 Wave 1 series figures. The antenna is possibly removable to allow for different helmets without the Security antenna. Category: UNSC Category: Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor